<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bird of Any Other Feather by lazylyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406532">A Bird of Any Other Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz'>lazylyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Weekend 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Swearing, fairgameweekend2020, fantasy au/seasons, kidnapping royalty, the croaking au, winged au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Qrow should probably have done a little more research into Ironwood’s esteemed Captain before following Ozpin’s orders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Weekend 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bird of Any Other Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't get anything written for day 2. I ended up getting other ideas that didn't fall under those prompts sooo...</p><p>Anyways, if you haven’t heard of or read <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/the-croaking/list?title_no=1494&amp;page=1">the croaking webcomic</a>, I highly recommend it. It’s basically winged au on steroids. The world-building is fantastic, the trio shenanigans, the lgbtq rep and I’m always a sucker for jock/goth ships and himbo/lesbian friendship. Also, the plot.</p><p>Essentially, this is using the universe plus a few added things from me because the croaking only just finished season 1 (how about that ending though 😯) and we don’t know much.</p><p>Quick overview if you haven’t read the comic. Everyone lives on an island. There’s a hierarchy by species; corvids are the lowest. Murders are gangs. Older crows mysteriously disappear. Interspecies offspring is frowned upon and hidden. Ummm I’m trying to think of other extremely pertinent information, but you should just read the croaking because it’s great. Also, Scra/Ky is basically fair game but younger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ozpin gave the orders to kidnap the Ace Ops leader, Qrow did not hesitate. He knew the pressure the military had been putting on Oz’s Murder, and getting the opportunity to push back was something he had been looking forward to.</p><p>He just did not think it would be like this. He realized his mistake about less than ten minutes ago when the hood had been taken off, and the wrap around the man’s wings that him from flying and fighting had been released.</p><p>If the regal slate blue feathers and astute eyes were anything to go by, Qrow was fucked, royally fucked. Sitting across from him in a hidden away safe house was one of the most striking individuals he had ever met and a member of the once noble Kingfisher line.</p><p>Though their royal duties were more philanthropic than diplomatic now, the Ebi’s still held a prominent place in society, and he had just kidnapped the crown prince. He would be having words with Ozpin when this was all said and done.</p><p>Qrow tilted his chair back, his black crow wings draping over the back, and his eyes locked on the vibrant green gaze across from him. The man gave him a bright smile, relaxing into the chair he was currently tied to as if this were a normal occurrence for him.</p><p>“I usually ask for dinner before getting the kinky stuff, but I think I could make an exception.”</p><p>His rich, full voice lilted in a teasing manner, but Qrow picked up on the sincere undercurrent to his words. He snorted, trying not to be thrown off guard by the proposition. Not many would even approach a crow like him, let alone with a genuine offer like that.</p><p>“I haven’t even got your name, kid,” Qrow gruffly replied, brushing aside the come on with ease.</p><p>“I thought…” The Captain quirked his head to the side like a curious puppy. His gaze traveled up and down Qrow’s form in an assessing manner. “I mean, you did kidnap me. Do you not know who I am?”</p><p>Qrow dropped his chair down with a soft thud. He leaned forward, placing his chin in his palm. “I was told Captain of the Ace Ops. Just didn’t take an Ebi to be involved in the military.”</p><p>Qrow let his gaze wander over the clean-cut chestnut hair and the sharp edge of his jaw to broad shoulders framed by stately slate blue wings. Qrow’s eyes caught on a red band bound around his arm, the muscle flexing underneath as the Captain straightened; his posture impeccable even when tied to the chair.</p><p>When their gazes met again, it took everything Qrow had not to flush. The Captain’s half-lidded eyes riveted him in place, and every thought Qrow had dissipated on the soaring winds of his beating heart. This man was trouble and knew it.</p><p>“Clover.” The rich undertone resonated through Qrow as the Captain gave his name.</p><p>“Right, Clover.”</p><p>“And you are?” Clover asked when he offered no further response.</p><p>Telling this man his name could be risky, but Qrow weighed his options and figured with the Ace Ops reach, Clover could find out who he was without fail.</p><p>“Qrow.”</p><p>“I see that, but your name?”</p><p>“Didn’t have parents, kid. Didn’t get a name. It’s spelled with a q.”</p><p>“Qrow.” The way his name fell from Clover’s lips sent a shiver up his spine. The glint in his eye intense. “And I’m not a kid.”</p><p>Qrow took in a deep breath. He did not often feel out of depth, but at this moment, he could not help but feel like he was missing something rather important. His usual kidnappings never went like this.</p><p>His scroll buzzed in his pocket. Hoping it was Oz with a little more clarity on the situation, Qrow grabbed the scroll and headed towards the balcony to take the call outside.</p><p>“No worries, I’ll just stay here,” Clover called after him.</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes and slid open the balcony door. He slipped out, making sure the door was secured behind before answering the call.</p><p>“I hear you’ve ruffled some feathers.”</p><p>“Icarus, Oz. He’s the damned crown prince!” Qrow said, making sure his back was to the door.</p><p>“Ah, bound to be handsome, then?”</p><p>Qrow grumbled and asked, “What are you planning?”</p><p>“Let me work my end,” Ozpin said evasively.</p><p>“Let you work your end?!” Oz was never one for being straight forward, and Qrow could feel the festering fumes of anger start to take hold. “If this was all a damn set up for you to get closer to the Ebi funds-”</p><p>“Then you better entertain him.”</p><p>“He’s not an idiot.”</p><p>“No, I suppose not since he probably went rather willingly. You better be genuine about it.”</p><p>Accommodating the Captain would not be a problem, but something about the way Ozpin phrased his response bothered Qrow.</p><p><em>Willingly</em>.</p><p>Qrow seethed, snapping, “Next time, don’t keep me in the damned dark about it if you want me to sweet talk the golden boy.”</p><p>He ended the call without waiting to hear Oz’s reply and angrily slid open the door.</p><p>“I wondered why you didn’t put up much of a fight when I grabbed you. You in on this too?” Qrow asked, striding across the room with a few short steps. He leaned on the table, aiming for menacing but probably missed the mark if going by Clover’s glinting smirk.</p><p>“Gotta keep up appearances,” Clover replied smoothly. “You never know, maybe next time it’ll be me catching you?”</p><p>Qrow held the image in his mind’s eye of Clover, turning him around and placing him in cuffs, and he fought to keep the anger down.</p><p>“Just don’t leave me in the dark about it.”</p><p>“Consent is always a good thing.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, this time fighting a blush. “Not what I meant.”</p><p>He took a seat and placed his scroll on the table. They watched each other from opposite sides. Qrow loose and relaxed; Clover straight back and bound.</p><p>After attempting to wait out the Captain to see if he would speak, Qrow asked, “So, what’s your angle?”</p><p>“I was told I’d be making contact with someone in the Beacon Murder. Details were a little fuzzy, but the kidnapping was known.”</p><p>Qrow sighed and looked away, rubbing a hand at the edge of his jaw. He could do without subterfuge somedays.</p><p>“Meet and greet more or less, if I’m not mistaken,” Clover plainly offered, gaining Qrow’s attention. Qrow studied him, trying to decipher if there was anything remiss about the information, but Clover seemed genuine.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Meet and greet established. Was there anything else on the list I wasn’t informed of?”</p><p>Clover hummed, and a pleased little smile appeared, “A date?”</p><p>Qrow scoffed at Clover’s audacity given the situation. Tied up in a chair in a seedier section of town, and the man had the gall to outright ask something he knew would put Qrow in a difficult position. A crow traipsing around with upper echelon members of society would be a sight to behold, but Qrow knew better, though he allowed himself the moment to entertain the idea.  </p><p>“That’s a little out of the question for me.”</p><p>“So, not no, just not right now?” Clover asked. A thin brow enticingly arched in Qrow’s direction, and Qrow found himself rolling his eyes again, something he couldn’t stop doing at every sentence uttered by Clover.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up, <em>kid</em>,” Qrow said.</p><p>Clover chuckled, his chest straining under the bindings, and watched Qrow’s every move as if waiting for an opportunity to strike. Although, Qrow knew that was not the case. The Captain was secure on the other side of the table with no way he could get across the room quickly.</p><p>Qrow relaxed further into his chair, not knowing what to do now that Oz let him in on the truth of the situation. He probably should just let the guy go.</p><p>His scroll beeped on the table. Glancing down at the message displayed on the screen, Qrow scoffed.</p><p>
  <em>My end is done. You can let him go now.</em>
</p><p>Well, that answered his question.</p><p>“News from above?” Clover asked, inclining his head towards the scroll.</p><p>“Something like that,” Qrow said, sighing. He typed out his reply and then dropped the scroll back on the table. Steepling his hands, he rested his chin against his thumbs. Silence spread between them as they held each other’s gaze.</p><p>“So, it looks like we might be working together in the future,” Clover said, shifting under the bindings.</p><p>“Just to what ends?”</p><p>“A good one, I hope.”</p><p>“Readily getting involved in corvid business can’t be considered good.”</p><p>“Of course not, but not everything they teach in schools is correct, so I hope some good can be done.”</p><p>Qrow tossed those words around in his head. Something did not sit right with him.</p><p>“How much do you know?” He asked.</p><p>“Enough,” Clover replied.</p><p>Qrow felt like growling or perhaps cursing at this man. Whatever knowledge Clover had must be significant enough to risk meeting with a crow. If that was the case, then his knowledge either must be about the weapon or about corvids leaving the island, but Qrow couldn’t risk asking for clarification, since he did not know anything about this man and his intentions. He would have to wait, see what Oz came up with, and then act.</p><p>“Okay then, if you don’t want to tell me, then my work here is done.” Qrow got up, circled around the table, and started to untie the bindings around Clover’s wings. “Don’t go thinking this is special treatment or anything. I’m just following orders.”</p><p>Clover shifted under the loosened bindings, flexing his wings. The ropes dropped to the floor, and Qrow started working on cuffs at Clover’s wrists. He glanced at Clover’s face and caught the man staring back at him. His bright green eyes and intelligent piercing gaze held Qrow’s attention.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Clover replied. The silky tenor of his voice once again threw Qrow off-kilter. Instead, he focused his care on the cuffs, making sure they were clear of Clover’s wrists.</p><p>Clover rubbed at the rough marks and stood up to his full height, just a feather taller than Qrow. Their eyes were at the same level though, so Qrow chalked the Captain’s height up to the poof of hair atop his forehead.  </p><p>“I’m assuming you’re smart enough to find your own way back,” Qrow said, motioning to the balcony.</p><p>“I think I can figure it out,” Clover said. He inclined his head in Qrow direction, giving a two-fingered salute. Qrow did not acknowledge the gesture. “I’ll just see myself out then.”</p><p>He walked towards the balcony and slid open the door. Turning to face Qrow, Clover took two steps back and dived backward over the edge of the balcony.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Qrow went to the door to close it. Not a moment later, a gust buffeted around him as Clover soared back up; wings completely unfurled, displaying the distinct plumage underneath, white outlined by slate blue with the tips of the primaries turning to black speckled with little white dots.</p><p>Qrow could help but laugh at himself. He definitely should have noticed the markings when he first captured Clover. However, he knows he was more than a little distracted by the handsome face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet again, I have more written for this in my drafts so I probably will be adding it to my wips I will never finish. It's only like two extra chapters or so. I didn't go into a lot of detail.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>